


Beauty and Grace

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A blessing (herd) of unicorns hear about a new unicorn that has special powers.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Crack





	Beauty and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Crack fic before and probably never will again. But to tell you the truth, I had fun with this. Is it silly and pointless? Yes, it is. Is it entertaining? I think so. Enjoy!

Beauty and Grace  
By PattRose  
Summary: A blessing (herd) of unicorns hear about a new unicorn that has special powers.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Crack  
Warning: Isn’t Crack enough of a warning? Language at the end of the story.   
Word Count: 2975  
Beta: Mary Browne. (Thank you, sweetie.) 

Simon was the leader of the blessing of Unicorns from that area. He was grazing in the meadow when Megan, the fairy flew up and circled his fine handsome face. 

“Simon, I just heard there is a new Unicorn and he’s heading our way. What if he causes trouble?” Megan asked. 

“Why would he cause trouble with our blessing? We mean no harm to anyone. Maybe he’s looking for a new place to call home.”

Joel pranced over and asked, “There is a new Unicorn coming over the hill. He’s beautiful. Do you think he’ll want to join our blessing?”

Rafe said, “What do you mean he’s beautiful?”

“He’s solid white with a blue hue and has wings,” Joel answered. 

“We don’t have wings, he won’t fit in here,” Rafe pointed out. 

Blair joined the blessing and said, “Maybe he’s looking for somewhere to fit in. We’ve never seen one with wings so it’s very different to us, right, Simon?”

“Why would we want someone joining us that’s different?” Simon asked. 

Megan said, “I think you’re all terrible. Except for you, Blair.”

“You’re a fairy, you don’t know anything about blessings and how to keep them pure,” Simon said. 

“I might be a fairy, but I’m going to go and meet the strange one right now. I’ll try and find him a place to fit in. I think you’re all mean. Well, except for Blair.”

Henri bucked up onto his hind legs and said, “I’ll go with you, Megan.”

“So will I,” Blair agreed. 

As they walked over the top of the hill, Blair saw the different one right away. He was gorgeous. Having the wings didn’t hurt his look, in fact he looked even more beautiful with them. But Blair sensed something different about him. He wasn’t sure what it was yet. But he would figure it out. 

“Oh, Blair, isn’t he gorgeous?” Megan asked, as she flew around Blair’s head. 

“Stop doing that, it makes me dizzy,” Blair said. 

“Sorry honey. Here he comes, he’s even more beautiful up close, don’t you agree, Henri?”

“He’s not my type, Megan. Is he yours, Blair?”

“He could be the one. I’m very attracted to him. Let’s greet him and see how it goes.”

The beauty walked up to them and said, “Hello, my name is Jim. I’ve been searching for days for the proper blessing to join and I think I might have found it.”

Megan flew around Jim’s head and said, “I’m Megan. Welcome to your new blessing. The rest of them are down further in the pasture. Of course you’ll have to talk to Simon. He’s our leader.”

“Why are you with them? Aren’t you a fairy?” Jim asked. 

“I am. And I spend a lot of time in the blessing. We’ve all become close friends. Especially with Blair. This is Blair, he’s been wanting to meet you.” She flew around Blair’s head and Blair crossed his eyes. 

“I told you to stop doing that, Megan. It makes me dizzy.”

Jim shook his head, making his long luscious mane fly all over the place. “She made me dizzy too. You fly too close to us.”

“Well, I never…”

“Yes, you do, Megan. You fly too close to us all the time,” Blair pointed out. 

Henri finally said, “Hi Jim, I’m Henri. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Henri. I need to get to the lake soon. I know it’s close, I can smell the water and hear the ripples of the waves.”

“It’s far, Jim, how could you possibly hear it from here?” Megan asked. 

“I have enhanced senses. I can see very far away, smell things for a long distance and I can hear danger before anyone else can.”

Blair started prancing around Jim and said, “Wait until I tell Simon this.”

“He might not like me because of my wings. I’ve been told I’m called an Alicorn. I know I’m a lot different than all of you, but I would love to belong somewhere,” Jim stated. 

Megan flitted around his face, but further back this time and said, “I’ll fly and tell Simon the news.”

“I can fly too, Megan.”

“I can’t wait to tell Rhonda, she is my best friend that’s also a fairy.”

Blair tapped Megan with his horn and asked, “I thought I was your best friend.”

“I meant my best fairy friend, Blair. You are my favorite unicorn and you know it. But we have to make room for Jim too. He needs friends.”

“What I need is to graze on some of this fine grass and get to the water,” Jim reminded them. 

“Let’s head down there now and talk to Simon. Then if he says it’s okay, you can stay with us.”

“There are human’s coming this way. They will try and capture you,” Jim said. 

“We have never been bothered by humans. Why would they start now?” Henri asked. 

“They attacked our entire blessing and I’m the only one left. I was out scouting the range when they were taken. They captured them and have them in cages. I saw it from the forest. I was hiding there so they wouldn’t see me. I’m alone, so I can’t fight them all by myself. I need help. I would like to get my blessing free. They are being treated very cruelly and viciously. Alicorns are just as gentle as you are. But when confronted, we can fight. But like I said there were too many of them.” 

Jim said, “Simon and the blessing are coming to us.”

Blair, Henri and Megan all turned to look and sure enough, Simon was leading them all up the hill. 

When Simon got to the top of the hill, he was shocked at seeing something so different than the unicorns he was used to being around. But he looked nice and gentle. “Hello, I’m Simon.”

“Hello, Simon. I’m Jim.” Jim told the entire story of the capture by the humans. 

Simon asked, “Are they coming close to us?”

“They are about two days away. We need to move the blessing in order that they don’t get us all.”

“We hate to leave this place. It’s so peaceful and beautiful. This is our home.”

“Simon, if you stay the humans will over power you and take you and put you in cages. Do you want that for anyone?”

“No, of course not, but what about your blessing?” Simon asked. 

“They whispered for me to go and find a new blessing. It was too late to help them.”

Blair asked, “You heard them from the forest?”

“Yes, Blair. I did. I don’t know what to do.”

Megan got very excited and said, “I’ll get the fairies and we’ll undo their cages so they can be free. You could join blessings and be free together.”

Jim looked happier than he had since they had met him. “You would do this for me?”

“No,” Megan said, “I would do this for them. They don’t belong in cages any more than you do or the fairies. We’ll leave soon. You have to tell us where to go. And we can use our fairy dust on the humans. It will make them sleep for a long while. We’ll have plenty of time to get them all out.”

Simon said, “The fairies can go and do what they need to do, but Jim you need food and water. The grazing over by the lake is the best in the area. Blair will take you there and help you with anything you need.”

Jim told Megan what to do and where to go. Megan left to go and get her fairy friends and see if they would help her. 

Blair and Jim walked down the hill towards the lake. Jim looked over at Blair and asked, “Are you bonded with anyone?”

“No, I’ve not found the right Unicorn, but I think that might have changed today,” Blair said, wearing a fine smile. (Yes, Unicorns smile.)

Jim said, “The fairies just left. There are many of them. I think they might get my blessing free.”

“That’s good, Jim. Here is the lake. Drink and relax a little bit. Are you bonded with anyone from your blessing?”

“No, like you, I’ve not found the right Alicorn, but maybe I just wasn’t looking in the right place.”

“Will they accept me if I don’t have wings?” Blair asked. 

“Will your blessing accept me because I do?” Jim countered. 

“They’ll both have to get used to the idea. I would like to bond with you once we get settled and we don’t have to worry about the humans anymore,” Blair suggested. 

“It will be something I look forward to, Blair. I love your eyes, they are beautiful.”

“So are yours Jim. This is going to be good, we just need the fairies to help us get your blessing. Are the humans still close to us?”

“No, they are very far away. I think they have went in another direction. But all they have to do is follow the hoof prints to find us all. These humans aren’t stupid. And they are very cruel.”

“I have never seen a human, Jim. I’m saddened to hear that they would want to harm us.”

“They killed some of my blessing when they resisted. So as soon as they join us with the fairies, we all need to get out of here.”

“The fairies can drop their dust on the ground to get rid of the prints. Maybe they’ll do that after they leave with your blessing. Do you think?” Blair asked. 

“They need to move fast, because they will capture the fairies,” Jim pointed out. 

“Why would anyone want to harm a fairy?”

“They are humans. They do this all the time. They have fairy nets for catching them and I’d hate to see what they do with them.”

Blair was so stressed now. “I hope they get here soon.”

“It will be at least a day before they are here. I suggest we go and talk with Simon about me staying with you until my blessing comes back.”

“Wait a minute. You would leave with your blessing?”

“I can’t stay with yours, Blair. They would never accept me. The wings are too much.”

“But what about us bonding?” Blair asked, sadly. 

“It was a pipe dream.”

“Jim, I don’t understand what that is. What is pipe dream?”

“Something you wish for with all of your heart but it never comes true,” Jim answered. “Your friends are here. We won’t discuss this any longer.”

Simon, Joel, Henri, Rafe and the rest of the blessing all walked up to the lake and started drinking. 

Simon saw how upset Blair was and asked, “Blair, why are you so upset?”

“I thought I had found my mate for life, but he said you would never accept him and he wouldn’t be welcome here. Is this true, Simon? I mean, we’re all different. I have blue eyes, a few of you have a different color of brown eyes and some have greens and then there are the ones that have almost black eyes. We are all different and you accepted them.”

“But they are all Unicorns. They aren’t Alicorns. Jim is right, it would never work.”

“Then I will ask his blessing if they would accept me when they get here,” Blair replied. 

“You would leave the blessing after all of these years, Blair?” Simon asked. 

“I have found my mate for life and I wish to be with him.”

“Then, we’ll consider it. We don’t wish you to leave, Blair. You’re the teacher of our blessing, we would be lost without you.”

Jim said, “Thank you, Simon for considering letting me stay. I will await your answer.”

*

The next day they were all grazing and talking when Jim perked his head up and said, “They are coming. The blessing and the fairies, I mean.”

Simon stood tall and strong as he waited for the new blessing to come into his fold. About thirty minutes later, the fairies and the Alicorns all came into view. Simon realized at that point that it would be good to have Jim in the blessing for security reasons. You could never tell when those damn humans would pop up into your life. 

The head Alicorn saw Jim and said, “Thank you for sending someone for us, Jim. They were going to sell us to something called a circus. I don’t know what that is, but I knew it wouldn’t be good. They hurt a few of us. Some of us can’t fly any longer. They clipped our wings.”

Jim came over to his leader and said, “Samuel, I want you to meet Simon. He’s the leader of this blessing and they have taken me in until you came for me. They have been nothing but kind.”

“It’s good to meet you, Simon. Would you mind if we rested the remainder of the evening and then moved on?” Samuel asked. 

“I think you should just stay with us. We can protect each other. Especially since some of you aren’t able to fly, you’ll need somewhere to be while the others are out. I didn’t think we could have two different kinds of Unicorns in the same blessing, but I was wrong. Megan the head fairy told me as much from the beginning.”

“Thank you, Simon. We shall stay until you want us to leave. We can scout the area from the air daily for humans. We let our guard down and had to pay dearly. They killed about 20 of our Alicorns. They are very vicious and you can’t trust them for anything.”

“Blair and Jim, please take everyone down to the lake so they can cool off and graze,” Simon suggested. 

Jim and Blair did exactly that. Megan was flying around Simon and said, “It was so sad, Simon. They killed 20 of those beautiful creatures. I mourned for them as if they were my own family. Samuel seems strong, but he’s saddened and they needed a place to call home right now. Thank you for accepting them.”

“Did all the fairies make it back in one piece?” Simon asked, hopefully. 

“None of us were hurt. We used our fairy dust and they slept long and hard. We also used our fairy dust to cover their tracks so no one will find us that way. We need to go and sleep for a while. If you need us, you know how to get our attention.”

“Thank you, Megan and Rhonda and all the others. You did a wonderful job and saved a lot of lives. You may be small, but you’re very brave and loyal.”

“Thank you, Simon. Now, off we go. You know where we are if you need us.”

Henri walked up to Simon and said, “Should we join the others?”

“Yes, we should. It’s time we all make one blessing and make it strong and healthy. They might be different, but so are we. The fairies are very smart people. And Blair too. But don’t tell Blair I said that,” Simon ordered. 

They all walked down to the lake and saw everyone grazing and drinking and cooling off. Samuel introduced his entire blessing to Simon and the rest of Simon’s blessing. Before long, everyone was talking, laughing and doing well. 

Simon walked over to Samuel and said, “Have you bonded with anyone yet?”

“No, I haven’t. Would you like to change that for me?” Samuel asked. 

“I would. Are you still able to fly?” Simon asked. 

“Not any more. I’m one they clipped. You might want to choose one that can still fly.”

“Samuel, we are both leaders, we should join to bring our blessings closer together.”

Samuel looked pleased and said, “It will be done, then.”

The two leaders looked over their blessing and realized they were all getting along. It was going to be an uphill battle staying one step ahead of the humans, but they both knew that Jim would help with that.

*

Blair woke up from the strangest dream and couldn’t wait to tell Jim about it. He rushed up the stairs to Jim’s bedroom and said, “Jim, wake up. I have to tell you about my dream.”

“Unless it’s life or death, don’t wake me up again,” Jim grumbled. 

“Jim the Alicorn was much nicer.” Blair started down the stairs and Jim called out to him. 

“Alicorn? What the hell is an Alicorn?”

“Jim, you were beautiful. You were a Unicorn and a Pegasus all together. So basically a Unicorn that could fly. We bonded for life and Simon was our leader until your blessing joined ours. Then Simon bonded with Samuel. It was so wonderful. There was nothing but beauty and grace in all of us. Megan and Rhonda were fairies and they were fucking good ones too.”

Jim pulled Blair down on the bed and said, “So we bonded, huh?”

Blair smiled at Jim and realized what he had told Jim and blushed. “Sorry, Jim.”

“I’m not sorry. I’m an Alicorn, after all.”

Blair snickered and moved into Jim’s space on the bed. They kissed and kissed some more. 

“So Simon bonded with Samuel?” Jim asked. 

“I know, I was shocked too. But there were no females. Except the fairies. The fairies were so fucking cute, Jim.”

“Okay, lay back in my arms and tell me the entire story.”

And Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
